In a conventional digital camera, operation modes for camera functions such as picture/video playback, video capturing, picture taking with manual settings, picture taking with automatic settings etc., are typically selected by turning a main dial located on the camera or selected by controlling a directional keypad.
Another use for the main dial and/or directional keypad is to allow one to select the best settings for taking a particular picture. For instance, the main dial and/or directional keypad may be used for toggling between operation modes, such as night picture mode, portrait mode, close-up picture mode, scenery mode, sports mode, etc.
It has been observed that nothing else other than the main dial and/or directional keypad could be found in conventional digital cameras to provide further user convenience for selection between camera operation modes.
A need therefore exists to provide a multimodal camera and a method for selecting an operation mode of a camera that addresses at least the above-mentioned problem.